Historically, studio-quality sound, which can best be described as the full reproduction of the complete range of audio frequencies that are utilized during the studio recording process, has only been able to be achieved, appropriately, in audio recording studios. Studio-quality sound is characterized by the level of clarity and brightness which is attained only when the upper-mid frequency ranges are effectively manipulated and reproduced. While the technical underpinnings of studio-quality sound can be fully appreciated only by experienced record producers, the average listener can easily hear the difference that studio-quality sound makes.
While various attempts have been made to reproduce studio-quality sound outside of the recording studio, those attempts have come at tremendous expense (usually resulting from advanced speaker design, costly hardware, and increased power amplification) and have achieved only mixed results. Thus, there exists a need for a process whereby studio-quality sound can be reproduced outside of the studio with consistent, high quality results at a low cost. There exists a further need for audio devices embodying such a process in the form of computer chips embedded within audio devices, or within processing devices separate and standalone from the audio devices. There also exists a need for the ability to produce studio-quality sound through inexpensive speakers, as well as through a variety of readily available consumer devices capable of reproducing sound, in both hardware-based and software-based embodiments.